mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Official Wikizilla Pokémon Creepypasta 2
The Queen of Glitch City is the sequel to the Official Wikizilla Pokémon Creepypasta, the Official Pokémon Creepypasta of Wikizilla and was written by The Boy Who Cried Godzilla and KoopaGalaxain. The story is based on 'Pokémon Crystal: The Ghost of Glitch City', a video showcasing a bizarre glitch in Pokemon Crystal in which a 'ghost girl' can be found in the the game's 'Glitch City' glitch, who happens to have a team and can be battled despite the glitch's instability. Story It all started on one completely normal morning. I got out of bed, bumped my head, ate some bread and then decided to lick a ball of lead. After that hilarity I decided I didn’t want to continue with doing things that can be alliterated, and turned on the television. But when I turn it on it is do me an S U C C and I am aWOKE in the Glich city. I say to myself: Wowie Zowie, Danny from the first one! Your life was fake all alung. Those guys in Celadon city were not wrong. Life wos a game all along. I was look around, butt it was look very ood. I sat up on my tooshie and discovered that the floor was roof. I was step over a cave wall to get a bettor luuk. But wut I seen was too scary. I was so scared my spooky skeleton broke out of my body, I had to succ it back in through my earlobes because I couldn’t move as a fleshy disgustang lump. Everything was floating around in the air and nothing made sense. Was this world made by the Illuminated? I then tripped over a fire hydrant thaT was floating at waist height and hurt my tootsies. AAAAAAAAH. SSSSSSSSS. AAAAAAAAAAAH. SSSSSSSSSSS. AAAAAAAAAH. When I became awoke, I was turn on mi flanshlite to see Ahead Of Me. I saw a man with a bike who seemed to not care at all about what was in front of him which confused me because how the hell can you not care about the floating chhunks opf flaw and bildings? I was go to say henlo, an to answer mi kwestions but she was say: “Umm. Hey, there little guy… What… exactly are you doing, here?” “Waow u r an ladee?” “Umm. Yeah. Call me Barb.” “Way ist ur shitey leak dis?” “No fuckin’ clue, kiddo. Probably something to do with that weird chick down the way, but I’d steer clear of her if I was you. A few stitches short of a tapestry, y’know?” “OK. Is she an Game Freaq?” “Sure thing, kid. You have fun out there.” An then she go back to water her floaty flowers bed. Against all reason, I decided to completely ignore the young woman’s advice, then inexplicably stuffed her into my backpack and kept walking through the wierderness. (like wildernets but Weird) I then became confused because the conventions of the English language had just come back to me for some reason. As the author of this story, I’m v ery smart, i’ll tell you. I have a degree in AsthroMatheMatics, and doing nothing and an IQ so huge that I could slap you with it and then find it very sexy. Anyway, back to the story. We were walk down the path made of roofs and lakes and dirts and doors and fences and pizzas and blood (which bi the way their was lots of it), but the closre we got thet more we became spooked. Letters eerily began to appear and disappear around me like a glitch in realty. BUT THESE WERENT UNNOWEN I Clyde, and snots began to drip from my nose because I was so scared of them. The letters began to spell things. Nope! What did it mean? Enemy! Who was the enemy? Were there enemies to look out fo R or was I he Enemy? It was scary and scary until the letters became angery and spelled out my name: Danny From The First One” The text continued to spookily reform even more and I was well spooked innit bruv! Ignoring the sounds of screaming outside (the focken’ neighbour’s pug-ugly babey was frowin’ tantrums again), I kept playing even though i’m meant to be in the game aren’t I? “The...The Enemy…” The text filled the world and began to flicker in questions and bits of flowers, and I close my eyes for hte fear as the words began to enclose on me. But when I open my eyes, it wasn’t gone! I den decided to insult te ghost grill. “Your gake and fay!” I scremed. And then the world become black and evile and then I woke back up on the patch of roof on which I started. I run to Barb and say, “Barb! Y dis happen?” “D’ja get reset? Don’t worry. Happens to the best of us.” I quickly stuffed her in my bag and go to find the ghost girl. Along the way, I decided to check my trainer card, and noticed that I had four badges for some reason, even though I never left my house or even visited the professor to get my starter so I couldn’t have gotten those badges. The text began to flash again, and I caught a whiff of a smell. A kind of smelly smell. The kind of smell which smells smelly… The question marks that permeated the oxygen around my being smelled like something...something. I decided that to stop me from thinking only about how they smelled and nothing else about this place for the rest of my time here, that they smelt of roast pork with all the trimmings including roast potatees and gravy, even though that obviously wasn’t true. The words “Danny From the First One” and “Enemy” Began To Form And Shift In THe Air Like It Was An Invisible Slot Machine When Suddenly They Stopped. Tiny Gashes Opened Up On The Symbols THat Began to Drip Red Goo. The Pressure Of THe Flow Slowly And Creepily Began To Staunch When All of A Sudden, Hyper-Realistic Eyes Appeared Where The Slits Had Been. I was So Scared That I Ran All Th Way Into The DarkNess and Became Lost like PokeMons Lost SIlver. I started to Cry into my lap as I Retreater into a Fetal Position. The smelly Smell was stronger thatn ever now. But I looked Up When I heard Someone else crying off in the darkness. It was a long and slow and Ghastly sob, almost like a whale’s song, but even more eerie and it made my goosebumps stand on end. It was then that I also heard it. That laugh...that awful, awful laugh… it kinda sounded like King DeDeDe’s laugh from the hit Japanese anime ‘Hoshi no Kaabi’. Deep and long, it echoed everywhere and made all the hairs on my back stand erect. I Ran From the Laughter and I came upon a Beached Lapras in A Puddle of it’s own Tears. I approach slowly to not frighten it, and I ask ed if it was okay. The Laperas Turned Toward me And I saw that its eyes were red from crying, and It Screamed an horrible Scream that made the graficks go fuzzy like the end of a vhs tape from the 90s, adn behind it I saw some more of the babble of letters and numbers. Enemy. Danny From THe First One, And Innumerable Question Marks and the numbers 4, 2, and 0. All were things I had seen before, when the very realistic bloody eyeballs opened until The Lapras stopped its whale wail and began to sob once moar. Annoyingly, the Lapras wouldn’t get in the sole Pokeball I had in my backpack that was painfully digging into Barb’s shoulder. Don’t ask me why I have a Pokeball if I never left my house, you’re questioning my logic. Barb Pooped her head out of my Backpack to say “Poor kid… You should get out of here while you can. That Lapras is the last little boy who came here to Glitch City. It’s not too bad here. I can set you up a place next to mine if you just come back with me.” I Did Not Listen, and Former Roller Derby Star Poison Barb rode away on her green bicycle into the darkness with only the glow of her pedal-powered headlamp visible, until that two disappeared into the Blackness. I was now alone in Glitch City, with Lapras as seemingly the only other life-form left. In that moment, I began to question everything about this place. Had the whole planet become Glitch City? Was I the only person left on this barren rock of dirts and doors and grasses and waters, the only other reminder that humanity had ever existed? In the distance, I heard a rumbling bellow that shook me to my very core. It almost sounded like human speech. “NoPE.” Was the noise answering me? Could there be someone else in this place, other than Barb, the Lapras, and I? I could feel the ground pulsing beneath my foot. It was almost rhythmic. COuld it be a Lost SOS from parts unknown? I almost knew exactly where to go, and began fumbling a path through the broken landscape. I ended up only a short distance away from where I met Barb, but alas, she wasn’t home. Had she gone out to find a way to return back to Johto? I did not know. I arrived at a door where the smell smelled the smelliest I had smelled it. The WOrds and letters and symbols were Here. I could Feel them in the hairs on My Neck And The Breath Over My Shouler. I prepared to enter and to facce the Ghost: The Queen of Glitch City. King DeDeDe’s laugh echoed everywhere again as I shoved my way through the door to face the ultimate Evil. The Ghost was sitting on a battered old couch with a bag of doritos with a funny vase in her mouth. The smell was too strong for me. I felt sick, when she finally realized I was there. She was horrifying. Her dark hair covered a good deal of her face, and her skin was paper white. The only color on her body was her glowing pink eyes, and the glowing red coal on her cigarette. “You’re not the Arby’s Delivery dude!” I was flabbergasted in my fear and I think I wet myselff. “Duuuuuuuuuude, are you feelin’ alright there?” I then decided to try the only thing that seemed to have done anything before… I insulted the ghost again. At the same time, I felt my bag grow ever so slightly heavier. What had happened? “Your gake and fay!” I said, trying hard not to suffer a convulsive seizure immediately, because I’d have to spark up and take a breather. “Whui… What are you doing in my house, dude? That’s, like, hella rude. Now you’re not getting any Macaornis.” She put her hand into a box of Macaronis and took out a handful of the raw pasta and cronched it heartily while the trap music blasted from her stereo. “G-G-G-Gake and F-F-F-F-F_F-f-F-F_AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY” “Uh… nah, fam i’m Cara!” and she baegan to giggle her incessant and spooky ghost giggle. I looked into my bag to see what made it heavier, and remarkably, I had a full team of six Pokemon, stowed away safely inside their Pokeballs! The lead Pokeball had a question mark printed on it. Was this the name of the Pokemon inside? She took a long drag on her smelly cigaretnthe and blew the smoanke out in my faece before she smiled and began to smack her lips. Almost as if she simply enjoyed the sound. “I am nut scared ofrom you, foul Witch! I am now a Pokemon Masters! I challenge you to a D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d--d-dd-d-d-d-ddddddddddddddd Duel!” “Whuh?” I threw the first lead ball, and from it popped out a Quilava! “How neat.” I thought., but all she had to say was “dude! Not cool! You’ll singe the upholstery!” but I refused to take it back, and waited to see what would happen next. The Ghost sent out a horsea that looked to be blind, and had a muted color scheme. On Its aFAfe was a single tear of Vermillion Blood. Its eyes were grey and had no pupils or irises. Quilava Rekt tha Sea Horse with a constant barrage of Flame Wheels, because Fire is Super Effective agagin st Water. Even a noviec like me knows that. I then put QUilava into Defense mode and ended my turn. The ghost now had only one Pokemon left to use, against my six. I kept Quilava out for the next part of the fight. Her next monster was a Seadra that appeared to have merged with the Numbers and Letters And Symbols. It was No Match For Quilava Even In Defense Mode, but Towards the End Of the Duel, I aCtivated Her Face Down Card, THe Pot Of Greed, Which Restored Seadra’s Life Points, But She Go t what was coming to her all the same. The battle was over, and I expected the Ghost Girl to make some witty quip about the fight… but what happened confused me. Instead she just sat back on the couch and began to chew on her Dorito’s bag. “Be-begone foul demon! I banish you to the shadow realm!” She ripped a fat cloudin a heat shaped ring, and then suddenly became engulfed in the smonk, turning into a red version of her Seadra from the battle, before asking: “Bruh… What if this is the shadow realm?” At that point the pressure was too much and the darkness enclosed my vision. I felt somethingwith fins tucking me into a bed, and I woke up in a cold sweat with my head at the foot of my own bed, and my shirt in the far corner of my own room, now back in the real world. I had no clue how I had gotten there. Had it all been a dreram? I got up to get my shirt, and did not even see the Letters etched into my bedpost: Enemy,, 420, ?. Category:Important Pages Category:Pokeyman Category:Poop